Misdirection
by rosiewitch24
Summary: Ted and Kerry want to be together, but how far is Ted willing to go?


_This one came to me one night, and it wouldn't go away, so here it is. Hope you like it. For my girl Spider, the Ted fan. Love ya honey._

_As always, i don't own anyone but Kerry. Wish i did!_

Misdirection

Ted tossed the shot into his mouth, slamming the glass to the bar and picking up his beer. He took a long swallow, signaling the bartender for another.

"Slow down Teddy, it's not that bad." Cody said.

"What the fuck do you know about it Cody? I haven't won a match in months and now I have to let Hunter give me a beatdown? It sucks!" he picked up his new shot, tossing it down.

"No Teddy, I don't know anything about it. I just have to wrestle in a plastic face mask and let Oscar beat me down every week!" he shot back.

Ted glared at him, "It's not the same thing Codes. At least you have a storyline, I'm just cannon fodder now. I hate it." He signaled for another shot.

"I don't want to sit here and watch you drink yourself into oblivion again. I'm going to dance with somebody," Cody said, sliding off the bar stool and stalking off.

"Fine asshole. Leave me too." Ted muttered. He picked up his shot, slowly rolling the glass between his hands.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Layla and Kerry step up to the bar, Layla ordering some frou frou drink, Kerry a shot of whiskey. He stared at them, till finally Layla snapped at him.

"Take a picture Ted. You're acting like a real creeper lately, you know that?"

"Sorry Layla. What's wrong with looking at some hot chicks?" he said, flashing his million dollar smirk.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Come on Kerry, let's get out of his sight," she said, picking up her drink. Kerry followed, giving Ted a piercing look before she walked away.

Ted took the shot, playing with the glass before putting it down. He turned on the stool, staring at the couples dancing across the room. Cody had found a partner, he was grinding all over Cena, a goofy grin on his face. God, Cody was such a slut. He was going to get himself in trouble with Cena though.

He watched Layla and Kerry dance. They looked good, Layla danced with her drink in her hand, managing to shake her ass and not spill. Kerry leaned close to Layla's ear, then turned and left the dance floor. He saw her pick up her bag and walk towards the door.

He decided he'd had enough, tossing some cash on the bar and making his way to the lobby. He saw Kerry walking out the front door and followed her.

She walked to a nearby park, nearly invisible in the dark clothing she wore. She wandered passed the swings and the sandbox, her heels sinking in the mulch, making her way to the small gazebo almost hidden in the trees. She stood looking out over the small lake where kids sailed boats in the sunshine.

He slipped silently up behind her, turning her and pressing his lips demandingly to hers. Her arms circled his neck, pulling him tight against her. Her lip parted for him and he deepened the kiss, pressing her back against the railing.

Ted ran his hands down her back, cupping her ass and pulling her against him. She moaned against his mouth, rubbing against the bulge in his jeans.

"Damn baby, you look so hot tonight. I wanted to fuck you right on the bar," he whispered in her ear, running his tongue around the inside of the delicate shell.

Kerry laughed, the throaty sound making him shiver. "I think that would have given away the game, don't you?" She unbuttoned his shirt, her hands moving inside it to caress his chest and belly.

"I don't care anymore," he said, his hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples through her blouse. Her head dropped back, her nails digging lightly at his sides. "I love what you do to me Kerry."

Her hands made short work of his belt and fly, sliding in to stroke his hard length. His breath caught and he kissed her hard, running his hand under her skirt. She wasn't wearing anything under it, and he found himself even more turned on. His fingers found her clit, pressing it and rubbing. The sounds she made were music to his ears.

"Yes, oh damn Teddy, so good," she murmured in his ear. "I want you baby."

Ted yanked his jeans and boxers down, freeing himself as she turned and braced her hands on the railing. He lifted her skirt, running his hands over her shapely ass and gripping her hips.

She reached back, guiding him into her, crying out softly as he buried himself in her tight heat. He leaned over her, pressing wet kisses to the back of her neck, thrusting strongly into her, her soft moans spurring him on.

"That what you want darlin?" he drawled, "That what you need?"

"Oh yeah baby, fuck me, I need you. Harder," she said, voice low and raspy.

He pulled back, slamming into her hard, listening to her soft cry. He could feel her trembling as he drove her over the edge, heard her cry his name as she tightened around him.

"That's it baby, yeah, cum for me," he said hoarsely, "fuck, you feel so good." He kept slamming into her as she rode out her orgasm, bucking against him and whining low in her throat.

He could feel his release boiling in him. Pulling out he turned her, pushing her to her knees before him. "Open your mouth for me baby," he panted, stroking himself roughly. She opened, hands gripping his thighs, taking him deep in her mouth. "Ahh fuck," he cried, spilling himself into her, filling her mouth and throat with his hot seed. He had to grab the railing for support as her tongue ran the length of him, swirling around the sensitive head, milking him for every drop, finally releasing him and leaning against the rail.

He pulled her up, wrapping her in his arms. She buried her face in his neck, her arms sliding around his waist. His head rested on hers and he rocked her gently in his arms.

"Cody will be with Cena, stay with me tonight," he asked softly.

She shook her head.

"Please Kerry. I want to hold you while you sleep. I want to wake up next to you," he kissed the damp hair at her temple. "I want to be with you."

She pulled away, stooping to grab her purse. "We can't Ted. I need to get back before Lay sends out a search party. I'll see you back at the bar."

He watched her walk away as he straightened his clothes. Stubborn damn woman, he thought. He waited a few minutes before starting back, giving her time. By the time he got back to the bar she was dancing with Layla again.

He ordered another shot and a beer, turned on the stool to watch her. Cody rushed up, neck covered with bite marks.

"I'm staying with John tonight Teddy. I'll see you in the morning," he said happily, picking up Ted's beer and chugging it.

"Have fun Codes."

"Oh, I will Teddy," Cody smirked.

He ordered another beer, carrying it to the table she was standing by. Fortune smiled on him as a slow song started.

"Hey Kerry, dance with me," he said, setting his beer down and taking her hand. She reluctantly let him lead her to the dance floor, her body stiff when he pulled her into his arms.

"Relax Kerry, it's just a dance. I won't embarrass you," he said, pissed that she would act to cold after what they had done in the park. "I won't give it away."

She stayed stiff, holding herself away from him. "We can't do this Ted. You can't afford to have rumors getting back to your wife," she said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear the bitterness in her voice.

"The hell with my wife, she doesn't care what I do, she's too busy with the doctor she's screwing to give a shit what I do," Ted said angrily. "We've been over this Kerry."

"Then stand up to Daddy and leave her," Kerry told him, pulling away and walking quickly away.

"Fuck," Ted muttered, leaving the bar and making his way to the room he was supposed to be sharing with Cody. He undressed, throwing himself on the bed. He laid his arm over his eyes, groaning when her scent assailed him. He dragged himself to the shower, knowing he wouldn't sleep with her scent all over him.

As he soaped and rinsed, he thought about her. They had met when she had come to Raw from the indie circuit, at a party Maryse had thrown to welcome her. Her spiky red hair and bright green eyes had captured his attention. She was tall, almost as tall as him in her spike heels. They had danced several times that night, laughing and talking about mutual friends. He had been blown away when he saw her in action in the ring. She could have easily beaten half the men on the roster. They began training together, and that's where the trouble started. Watching her lithe body as she stretched and rolling all over her in practice had just about killed him.

Things had gotten physical between them when a missed flight had them together in a rental car travelling across three states to get to a show. They had wasted some time parked in the woods in the dark, too hot for each other to find a hotel. To date they had fucked in cars, closets at arenas and in parks, along with one memorable time against a wall behind a club in Vegas. She would never come to his room, wouldn't let him take her out to dinner or a movie. She pretty much ignored him in public, and it was getting to him.

Ted had told her over and over that his marriage was a sham, only staying because his father insisted he keep up appearances. She didn't budge though, insisting on keeping their relationship secret.

He twisted the water off, toweling himself as he went back to the bed. Thinking about her had given him a raging hard on. He laid on the bed, trying to ignore it, finally picking up his discarded shirt and holding it to his face, smelling her perfume and her unique scent under it. His hand crept to stroke himself, eyes closed, picturing her, breathing her scent as he jerked off. He used his shirt to clean up after, rolling on his side to try to sleep. In his dreams, she came to him, and he smiled, curled around his pillow.

She slammed the stall door behind her, locking it and leaning her head against it. Damn the man, she thought as tears burned her eyes. It was getting harder and harder to resist him, when she wanted so much to sleep wrapped in his arms. She pulled a tissue from her purse, dabbing her eyes, trying not to smear her makeup. She also pulled her panties out of her purse, stepping quickly into them.

"Kerry, you ok?" Layla's voice called through the door. "What did Ted say to upset you?"

"Nothing Lay, he was just drunk," she lied, silently asking his forgiveness. "I can't stand when a man gets drunk."

"Well just ignore him next time. Come on, let's get a few more dances in before they close."

"Yeah Lay, I'll be right out." she said, flushing for cover before opening the door. She washed her hands, checking herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a little red, but no one would notice in the dark bar.

She danced with Layla, then Kofi asked her. He also asked her out. She turned him down gently, finally excusing herself and going to her room.

She showered and pulled on sleep pants and a tank top, brushed her teeth and went to curl up on the bed. She tossed and turned for hours, long after Layla had come in and gone to sleep.

The problem was her pride. She simply couldn't handle openly being the other woman. She knew Teddy was telling her the truth about his marriage, she had heard from several sources about that. He didn't even go home anymore, just to his parent's place. He had to grow a spine and tell his dad to butt out. She finally succumbed to exhaustion, sleep pulling her down as the sky lightened outside.

She yawned as she stood in the security line way too early the next day. The two hours of sleep she had finally gotten hadn't helped much. She knew she looked awful. She hadn't bothered to spike her hair or bothered with much makeup, just eyeliner and mascara. She was in an old pair of jeans and a tee shirt with a way too big hoodie over it. She didn't care, she was too sleepy.

She slumped into a seat in the boarding lounge, wondering if she had enough energy to go get a pack of gum before the flight. Pulling her legs up, she rested her head on her knees and decided it was too much trouble. She dozed in the seat, unaware of the eyes watching her from across the room.

Ted couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked adorable in her too big clothes. But she looked so tired. He went into the gift shop, getting a pack of gum and walking purposefully toward her. He took the seat next to her and nudged her lightly with his elbow. Her head jerked up and she looked at him sleepily.

He held out the gum, grinning at her. "You forgot your gum Kerry."

"Thanks Ted," she said, running her fingers through her hair and taking the gum, tucking it in the pocket of her hoodie.

"I gotta go, I'm on another flight. I'll see you tonight at the arena, ok?" he said quietly.

She looked at him, confused. "What other flight?"

"I'm stopping over to meet with Dad, then flying into Atlanta. Do you understand me Kerry?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

She looked at his hands. He wasn't wearing his wedding ring. He reached out, ruffling her hair before standing. She gazed up at him, a hopeful look on her face.

"I'll see you tonight baby," he repeated, walking quickly away.

She stared after him.

He grabbed his bag out of the rental, hurrying into the arena. He was running late. The meeting with his dad hadn't gone as well as he had hoped, but he stood firm by his decision. He was filing for divorce as soon as possible, and Ted Sr. would just have to suck it up.

He rushed into the locker room, greeting Cody and shedding his clothes for his ring gear. Cody handed him his script when he finished lacing his boots. His face fell as he read it. He and Maryse had a mixed tag match with Curt Hawkins and Kerry tonight. Shit. He stretched quickly and went to try to find Kerry before the match.

Maryse and Kerry had their head together, standing in the Gorilla, figuring out their part of the match for tonight. The script called for Kerry to get the pin, and they wanted to make it look good.

Ted rushed in, Curt catching him and asking him about different moves before they went out. He shot a look at Kerry, but her back was to him. He heard his music hit and Pat motioned him out. Maryse took his arm and they went out, making their way to the ring. He stood with his back to the ropes, watching Kerry come down the ramp with Hawkins. She looked amazing, her tiny shorts showing off her long legs, the halter top showing lots of cleavage. The dark green color showed off her pale skin, making her glow.

Maryse elbowed him sharply, and he shook his head, going to lock up with Hawkins. They threw each other around for a while, then he tagged Maryse in. He stood back and watched as Kerry took Maryse apart. Maryse finally got her down, staggering back to tag him. He dove between the ropes, shooing Kerry out of the ring. She gave him a dirty look, tagging Curt. He ran Curt around, finally tagging Maryse in for the pin. Kerry took her down with a flying clothesline, covering her for the three count.

He helped Maryse up the ramp, grinning at her as she miraculously recovered and bounced off to the locker room. He waited till Kerry came in.

"Great match Kerry, you too Curt," he said, eyes on her.

"Thanks man," Curt said, rubbing his elbow.

They cleared the way for the next match, and he walked beside her, biding his time till Curt peeled off to go to catering.

"Kerry, please wait for me, I really need to talk to you tonight," he said softly.

Kerry slid him a sideways glance, "Ok Teddy, I'll meet you in catering after I clean up."

Half an hour later Ted was sitting in catering, playing with a bottle of water and bouncing his leg impatiently. Cody had come over to tell him he was staying with Cena again, John following and pulling Cody away with a grin. Ted shook his head. That wouldn't end well, he thought again.

She finally made an appearance, and the wait was well worth it. Ted let his eyes travel from her black spike heels up her bare legs to the mini skirt swishing around her taut thighs. The tank top hugged her snugly, showing off bare shoulders. Her damp hair curled around her face framing the green eyes he could get lost in.

He stood, wanting to sweep her into his arms, but knowing she wouldn't let him yet.

"Ready Kerry?" he asked.

"Yeah Ted, thanks for the ride," she said casually.

They walked to his rental, not touching, talking about the match. They threw their bags in the trunk, and he opened her door for her. He got in behind the wheel, pulling out and heading away from the hotel.

"Where are we going Teddy," she asked, her hand gently stroking his leg.

"I'm taking you to dinner Kerry. I met with dad today and the divorce papers are being drawn up. I'll file them next week when we're in Tampa. It's over baby, I'm not playing her games anymore." He glanced over at her shocked face. They were approaching a bridge, and he pulled over, getting out and opening her door. He pulled her to the rail, digging in his pocket and handing his wedding ring to her. She looked from it to him, a questioning look on her face.

He took it back, throwing it as far out over the water as he could. They watched it flash in the dying light of the evening, disappearing into the water with barely a ripple.

He wrapped his arms around Kerry, kissing her softly. "So what do you say baby, will you go out to dinner with me?"

She took his hand, "I'd love to Teddy."

They were both smiling as they drove over the bridge, into the sunset.


End file.
